Budapest
by LeighannTF14
Summary: "Before I worked for SHIELD, I ah - well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call..."
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't uploaded anything in a loooong time. **

**'Before I worked for SHIELD, I ah - well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call..." 'Drakoff daughter, Sao Paulo, The hospital file. Barton told me everything..." "You and I remember Budapest very differently..." This is about the only things that tells you anything about them. So here is my version of what happened.**

* * *

"Fire!"

"The hospital! Get help! Someone, get help!"

"Where are the firemen?"

"It's too late now. It's gone."

"Who did this?"

"Was this just an accident?"

"No. it was that blasted Black Widow again."

A woman slowly moved to the back of the crowd. She slipped a shawl off of one woman's shoulders and a hat from another woman's shopping bag. She pulled the pink shawl over her tight black suit and the hat over her auburn hair. Still, no one paid attention. They were too focused on the hospital. It had been relatively empty and it _was_ a small hospital.

The woman turned abruptly and crashed right into an older man. He angrily put his face right into hers. She could smell whiskey on his breath. She tried not to gag.

"Hey lady! Watch where you're go… The Black Widow! It's her! It's the Black Widow!" He yanked the hat off her head so the by-standers could see her face. She turned and ran. The shawl slipping off her shoulders into the mud. She shouldn't have stayed that long. She should have lit the fire and left.

As she ran, she glanced behind her at the angry crowd. Off to the side there was one man, she thought she had seen him before. He too was wearing all black. But what caught her eye was the black case he slipped off of his shoulder. Was it a gun?

The woman, Natasha Romanoff, came to an ally between two buildings. She could hear the crowed behind her. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to scale the building.

About halfway up she found a small window and slid into it. That way she could watch the crowed and not be seen. In seconds they were right below her. But after finding nothing they slowly, angrily, disappeared. Except for the one man. From where she was she could see him more clearly.

Very slowly she pulled a small camera from her boot. She got three pictures of him before he turned and left. Upon further examination she saw that there was some sort of symbol on his uniform. It was a sort of bird maybe? In a circle with lines, maybe representing wings, underneath. She watched him walk away, then followed.

"I'm sorry Director Furry. She's gone." The man spun around and instantly had his hand on that case again. Natasha couldn't hear the rest of his conversation. She slipped into her normal place. A basement below the local pub. There was a note sitting on the window sill. She grabbed it and slid through the window. The envelope was thick. She opened it and found a roll of money. Her hand was instantly on her leg where she pulled two small serrated daggers. There was a chuckling sound from the corner.

"The famous assassin Black Widow seems to be a bit on edge." He had been expecting her. She put the daggers back. They wouldn't do her much good now.

"Maybe just a little. Who are you? What do you want?" She hated the term assassin. She wasn't an assassin. He got up and she saw that he was a large man, dressed in a fine silk suit. He was smoking an expensive looking pipe.

"Sit, I am here on peaceful terms. I have a proposition for you. You know who Thomas Drakoff is right?" She nodded. Really not liking where this was going. "Well, he owes me a great deal of money. And perhaps has decided I forgot about it?"

"You want me to kill him?"

"No no. Not him. I still want my money. His daughter, Sara. She's twenty-two. Lives alone, owns a flower shop in Tallahassee."

"So, all you want is for me to kill her?"

"Yep. I'll handle all the rest."

"Well, I don't know, I'd really rather…"

"Good. You have three weeks, and all that money is yours!" He grabbed the envelope of money and slipped a manila envelope into her hands. Then walked out. She sighed and set the envelope on the table. She would get to it in the morning. Right now, she had research to do. She grabbed a large coat and a wig and headed out to the library.

She researched the symbol and the name 'Director Furry' but nothing came up. Nothing that could tell her who the man was. After a few hours she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am. We're closing. I'm gonna need you to go now." She shut down the computer and grabbed her bag.

"Oh, sorry, have a nice night." She pushed past him and ran to the exit. At least she had time to buy a plane ticket. Under the name Annie Wilson. The flight departed in six hours. Romanoff ran back to her place and grabbed an old leather bag that resembled a suitcase.

"Pack light." She told herself. She would get this done, collect her pay, and leave. Find a new town. She slipped out the window. As she was walking away she saw the man pretending to read a newspaper. It was yesterdays.

She walked up to him. "Excuse me sir. Your paper is outdated." She handed him the paper from that morning. "Here's todays."

"oops. Must have grabbed the wrong one. Thanks."

"No problem." She got a good look at his face. The black case was on the ground behind him. She nonchalantly reached down toward it. He grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry, miss. That's mine."

"Oh. My bad." She pulled her hand from his grip and walked off, trying to hail a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I had more reviews and favorites on chapter one than any of my other stories. So THANK YOU so much guys! Although, now I'm afraid of disappointing you. Hoping to finish this before spring break is over. So without further ado... Chapter 2!**

* * *

Natasha adjusted her blond wig one more time before boarding the plane. Four hour flight. Planes were the worst place for her. In a closed space. If she was discovered, there would be no place to hide.

She thought she had seen the man at the airport. But then again she was probably just being paranoid. Still, he had to be following her.

Finally sitting on the plane she pulled out a small iPod and put one headphone in her ear. Never both. That way she could hear what was around her. Just in case.

The file was sticking halfway out of her bag. Sara Drakoff. Natasha really didn't like to kill people. She truly was not an assassin. But a job was a job. And she would not disappoint. There were seven pages about the girl. And a whole stack of photos. The further she read, the more she was dreading the task at hand.

How would she do it? She decided to give the girl a fighting chance at least. That was all she could do for the girl. All she could do.

"Ma'am did you not hear me? I said this bag needs to go in the overhead." The stewardess had a snotty tone.

Natasha matched the woman's tone. But she spoke in Latin. "Etiam si iucunda non est, filia regis. (Well, aren't you charming, princess.)"

The stewardess squinted and gave a super snotty look, pursing her blood red lips. Natasha put the bag above her head in the small compartment. Then, figuring she couldn't protect herself or avoid being noticed, she tried to sleep.

But she woke up many times due to nightmares. Finally she woke to the stewardess right in her face. "Sweaty, the plane landed. You can get on with your own miserable little life now."

As she got up and grabbed her stuff, Natasha mumbled to herself. "Oh, you have no idea."

She got to her room. It was a cheap hotel. But it would help her keep a low profile. So that was good. She was exhausted. But still couldn't sleep. Natasha hadn't had a full amount of sleep in two weeks. She sat on the bed rubbing her temples. Trying to focus. She had a job to do. She…

Her stomach growled. When was the last time she ate? Or drank? Natasha jumped up, and fell into the desk. Her vision was blurred. She sat on the ground holding her head.

When it passed she changed into her black uniform and headed out. A quick stop at Safeway for an apple and a bottle of water. Although she only drank half the bottle and took two bites of the apple. Next the flower shop.

It was bright and cheerful. Not really Natasha's taste.

"Hi! How are you today? Can I help you find anything? Looking for flowers for a special someone, are we?"

Sweet and dripping with sugar. The girls tone was sickening. Natasha tried to smile. "Uh, yea, looking for something for my… boyfriend?"

"Oh, flowers for him. I have just the thing in the back. Let me just go get them for you honey. Be right back!"

The second she was gone Natasha was behind the desk digging around. She grabbed the girl's wallet and her cellphone. She would have grabbed more, but she could hear Sara's 4-inch heels clicking down the hall.

She was holding a blue and red bright arrangement. "Here it is dear! Beautiful right?"

"Yea, gorgeous. How much?"

"Twenty dollars!" Natasha handed her the cash and took the flowers. As she walked out she saw a boy beside his bike. He looked about twelve.

"Here." She thrust the flowers into his hands.

Back in her room she went through the wallet and phone. Nothing really. A bunch of coupons for manicures and clothes. A driver's license. Nothing that told her much. Oh well. The girl would be dead by this time tomorrow.

She tried to sleep but just lay in bed thinking about the girl. And the stewardess on the plane. So happy and carefree. Was that what she wanted?

Morning came all too fast. Buy nine o' clock she was in front of the flower shop. Sara was just inside getting ready to open. Natasha walked in.

"Oh, sweetie, we're not open yet. Oh, it's you! Did your boyfriend like the flowers?"

"Yea, loved them." She reached down and grabbed a lamp wire. Ashe stood up the girls fist was inches from her face. Sara fought well, but she was no match for the trained spy. In a few minutes the girl was hanging from the ceiling. Natasha looked at the limp body and shuddered.

One more job down. That was all she could think about it as. Just another job.

As she walked away she heard yelling. Natasha only got to the street corner before doubling over coughing. Her hand went to her face. Wet with blood. She skipped going back to her room. Nothing in there she needed. Her money was with her. Her gear. She went straight to the airport. Yet another agonizing plane ride.

As she sat in her seat Natasha thought about where she would go. Finally, she decided, Europe.

When she got back to the basement she stayed in, the man was already waiting. He tossed the money to her. "Well, that was quick."

"I did what you asked."

"Yes, you did." He slowly walked behind her. "You don't look so good. Very pale."

"Yes, well…" When she turned around, he was gone. "Just perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again, she was sitting in the airport. But this time she was really dizzy. Every time she closed her eyes she saw blood. People she's killed. Her breathing was rapid. The whole room was spinning. A man sat down beside her. He put his hand on her leg. Normally she was jump. But Natasha felt so weak. He looked like the man who was following her. But her vision was blurred.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yea. Fine. Uh, there's my flight." She ran toward the door, but tripped. The man caught her and steadied her on her feet.

"Hey, I'm on the same flight. Why don't I help you to your seat?"

She wanted to argue. But she couldn't. Only nod as he helped her walk to the plane.

On the flight she knew she should be sleeping. But Natasha couldn't. She did, however, managed to get down a glass on water and a bag a peanuts. But when she tried to eat her second bag, she was in the bathroom.

Natasha was kneeling over the toilet. She had already lost everything in her stomach and a lot of blood. Her palms were sweaty.

"Hey, hurry up in there!" Came the voice of an old woman. Natasha forced herself up and back to her seat.

After the plane landed she found herself in the airport with nowhere to go. "Hotel." She reminded herself out loud. She set her stuff in her room, the walked down the street to the gym. A few hours of training and she would be fine.

By the time she left, it was dark. There were no street lights in that part of town. Before she knew it, there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She spun around, only to be thrown on the ground. A man's boot was on her chest. An arrow to her throat.

"So, you were following me?"

"Yes, and you knew I was there." She laughed and he pushed the arrow forward more.

"Go ahead." She said. "Kill me. Please."

He narrowed his eyes. He saw something in her eyes that no one else has seen there. The pain. The suffering. "No." He lifted the bow and stepped of her chest. Then, to her surprise, offered his hand.

She took it and pulled herself up. "But…"

"I think you have already paid for your crimes." She tried to answer him. But only ended up coughing. When she tried to sit up she blacked out.

The air was cold when she woke up. Natasha was lying in bed. In her hotel room. There was a glass of water and a muffin. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head. The muffin tasted bitter as she tried to eat it, and the water, well, she could only drink half of it.

Very carefully she got out of bed. There was blood on her shoulder, but as far as she knew, she was fine. Natasha turned on the TV. to the news.

She was about to turn it off when she saw him. The man who almost killed her the night before. The volume was off on the TV and the remote was on the floor. Natasha dove across the bed and grabbed the remote.

She only listened to it, as she was grabbing her guns. She hooked the bullets to her wrists and the guns to her legs.

With the TV still on, she ran out the door. Budapest. She needed to get to Budapest. Natasha had no clue what the man was dealing with, some sort of high tech terrorist attack or something. Whatever it was, he was going to need help.

Her hotel was in a small town, just outside of Budapest. She stood at the edge of the city, not sure where to go. Natasha grabbed one of her guns, loaded and cocked it. There was an explosion a ways off to her left.

"Found him." She whispered. It only took a few minutes to find where they were at. The things he was fighting were a lot creepier in person then on TV.

She crouched behind a car. He was way out numbered. The man managed to wipe out one wave, but another was quickly approaching. He dropped to the ground and put his hand on his head. There was blood running into his eyes. But before he could wipe it away, the next wave was on him.

Something flew past her head and she ducked down, avoiding the spray of sparks as it ripped the top of the car off. When she was down, Natasha heard the man scream out in pain.

When she got back up he was on the ground, one of the creatures had its foot on his chest. That looked all too familiar. Natasha jumped up and fired at the creature, knocking it off of him.

As he got up, the man had a very puzzled look on his face. "Thought you may have needed a little help."

He smiled. "Thanks."

They stood back-to-back. "No problem… and thanks for last night."

"Last night? You mean three nights ago?"

"That's how long I was out?"

"Yea."

The man stepped forward but fell to his knees. Natasha saw that his right foot was slightly twisted in the opposite direction that it should be. He gasped in pain, but got back up. She tried to help him up, but he refused. "You're hurt."

He shook his head and tightened his grip on the bow. "No. I'm fine. Just a sprain, I'm okay. Just focus on them. Not me."

She sighed. "Alright. You know…" Natasha, using her legs, flipped one of the creatures over into another. "I never did catch your name."

He switched the heads on his arrow and shot an exploding arrow into a crowd of creatures. "Uh, my name? It's, Hawkeye."

"Hawk-eye? Nice, so who are you working for Hawkeye?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze as they both dove in opposite directions to avoid a burning car that was thrown at them. "It's called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow, that needs a new name."

"I know." Natasha blasted the head off the last creature.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." They turned to face each other, both trying to avoid a smile. But when she met his gaze, Hawkeye looked down and began to pack up his bow.

"Yea well, I'm not so sure its… Look out!" He glanced up just in time to see a blue sort of blast right behind her. But he could not warn her in time. Natasha was thrown through a store window. She landed on the glass, losing any air in her lungs.

"Wha…what was…"

"Told you it wasn't over." She slowly got up. That blast took almost all the strength she had left. Natasha was just trying not to lose consciousness.

"That thing is like…twice as big."

"I know. That's the leader. Hey uh, Black Widow, you should sit this one out. You're not in battle condition."

"I'm fine. I think he's wearing a helmet. If I can get it off, can you get one of those…exploding ones, up there?"

"Yea." He grabbed her arm and looked straight into her eyes. "Be careful."

"I will." She ran between its legs as Hawkeye distracted it. When it was totally focused on him she jumped up and tried to climb up its body. She made it about waist level when she saw it shoot at him.

The first shot missed. But the second one hit him. He was thrown in a pile of rubble. Natasha could barely see him; he was covered in broken shards of concrete.

"No." She accidently said out loud. No, she had a job to stick to. But for once, she was actually helping people. That as when she decided it. No more killing for useless causes. Strategic Homeland… Whatever he said. Maybe they would hire her.

Natasha let herself get distracted. The creature almost threw her off. "Focus!" She yelled. The head was only a few feet away. But with Hawkeye down…

She reached the helmet. It was on tight. But with everything she had, Natasha managed to pull it free. There was a shower of sparks as her, the helmet, and burning metal fell to the concrete below. She saw an arrow fly past her and penetrate the head. There was an explosion and she felt more pieces of shrapnel hit her.

Natasha managed to flip over so that she wouldn't land on her head. Hawkeye caught her before she hit the ground. She could barely see his face as he looked down at her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're going to be fine. You did it. You stopped him, and saved hundreds of people."

She tried to answer but only ended up coughing up blood. "Natasha… Natasha Romanoff."

"What?"

"My name is… Natasha Romanoff." She forced a smile and put out her hand.

He shook her limp hand and smiled back. "Nice to meet you Miss Romanoff."

"And you are?"

She blacked out but just barely heard his answer. He sounded a million miles away. "Clint Barton."


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up she found a man with an eye patch staring down at her. "How are you feeling?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Fine, I guess. Where am I?"

Barton was sitting in the corner. He got up and walked over to her, and put his hand on hers. She pulled her hand back. Now, she was much more aware of her surroundings than she had been for several days. She noticed that she was wearing a very similar uniform as Barton's. The man with the eye patch moved a little closer. "That is just in case you decide to join. We would love to have you."

She nodded. "Natasha, this is Director Furry." She nodded again, and then slowly pulled herself to her feet. "Whoa, hey, you should probably just lie down for a while longer."

"No. I'm okay." Barton and Director Furry looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Uh, Barton, why don't you show, Agent Romanoff, around? I have some things I need to work on." His hand went to his ear. "Agent Hill. Have that file ready for me." With that he got up and left.

"So, Strategic, Homeland,…"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Just call it S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay, S.H.I.E.L.D. They are okay with this? I mean, didn't they want me dead? Wasn't that the reason they sent you?"

Barton smiled. "They did. I… pulled a few strings. But are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then welcome to the team. Agent Romanoff. You want a look around then? I can introduce you to Agent Coulson, you'd like him."

She nodded. "Sure." They stood up and Barton opened the door for her. But Director Furry entered instead.

"Sit. But of you." They quickly sat, feeling a little confused. "Have you enjoyed your short rest?"

"Very short." Muttered Barton under his breath.

Director Furry gave him a stern look. "Good. Cause we need you again. Barton. You've heard of the Tesseract project right?" He nodded. "good. Well, they are setting up a research lab. And doing some tests on that. I want you to supervise. It's a very top-secrete project."

Barton nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And as for you, miss Romanoff. First, of course we would like to see what you can do. And de-brief you. Get you up to speed with S.H.I.E.L.D., then, ever met Tony Stark?"

"The uh, weapons developer?"

"Yes, only he doesn't develop weapons anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Anyway. He just made his girl his C.E.O. Meaning, he needs a new assistant. That's where you come in. While being under cover of course, I want you to figure out what the heck is going on with him.

"Okay. Ah, yes, sir?"

* * *

I know. Short chapter. I might make it go up until she starts working for Stark.


End file.
